Père disait souvent
by raikov9
Summary: HP/DM Les choses changent après la guerre...Radicalement. Et Draco n'est pas pret à affronter la suite des évènements..
1. Chapter 1

MacGonagall avança d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs bruyants de Pouddlard

Bonjour,

Voilà une petite introduction à ma nouvelle fic…

**HP/DM**

* * *

**££££ Père disait souvent…££££**

* * *

MacGonagall avança d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs bruyants de Pouddlard.

Les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée, elle se rua sur les élèves attroupés n'hésitant pas un instant à écarté plus sèchement les récalcitrants.

Monsieur Malfoy, s'exclama la sexagénaire, pas vraiment surprise.

Elle se pencha sur la forme à terre.

Protégée, totalement hermétique aux coups extérieurs.

C'est lui qui nous à chercher professeur ! Se défendit un grand brun de Serdaigle, ce sale mangemort déblatérait des trucs bizarres ! De toutes façons, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

Madame, il nous regardait droit dans les yeux en nous insultant, trouva bon d'ajouter une jeune Poufsouffle les larmes aux yeux, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

Ferguson, tonna la voix froide de MacGonagall, dans mon bureau.

Mais madame, commença l'élève jetant des coup d'œil à ses côtés pour tenter d'obtenir le soutien de ses camarades, c'est lui qui..

Immédiatement ! Trancha t'elle.

Le Serdaigle marmonna quelque chose en direction du Serpentard recroquevillé, et s'éloigna, accompagné de ses amis.

Et vous, déguerpissez ! Hurla t'elle en direction des curieux qui continuaient à affluer.

Toujours agenouillée devant le Serpentard, elle attendit patiemment que le couloir se vide non sans menacer les traînards d'une punition collective.

Une fois seuls, elle s'adressa de nouveau à la victime.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez vous lever ?

- …

Elle toucha les avant-bras posés de manière protectrice sur les genoux du jeune homme.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla le blond en reculant vivement, s'adossant au mur rugueux comme s'il voulait s'y fondre et disparaître.

- Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas raisonnable, laissez-moi vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Vous êtes sourde ? Gronda t'il entre ses dents.

Le professeur soupira

- Soit, vous ne me laissez pas le choix jeune homme, encore…Leviacorpus !

La forme s'éleva doucement dans les airs, sans un bruit.

La seule chose que fit la forme recroquevillée fut de se recouvrir entièrement de sa cape sombre.

Après quelques minutes de marches, seulement interrompus par le claquement des talons du professeur, ils arrivèrent devant les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie.

Quand elle les ouvrit, Mme Pomfresh rangeait soigneusement ses potions dans un placard.

Cette dernière regarda la forme qui stagnait dans les airs, un peu hésitante, puis murmura à l'attention du professeur de métamorphose :

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

Avec une lenteur qui trahissait sa fatigue, elle referma les portes de son placard et désigna du menton, un lit à l'écart, déjà apprêté.

Celui désormais habituel du jeune blond.

* * *

- Oooooh mais Hermione je t'en supplie, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

- Comme te taire jusqu'à nouvel ordre par exemple, demanda la brune, très sérieuse.

- Oui même ça, si tu veux ! Mais par pitié aide-moiiiiii !! Supplia le rouquin les mains jointes et le regard brillant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, obligeant ainsi Ron et Harry à faire de même.

Le regard noir et l'index en l'air, menaçant, elle rectifia un point qu'elle jugeait important.

- Tu ne me demandes pas de t'AIDER Ron, tu me demandes de te prêter mon devoir ! C'est pas pareil !

- Mmmmoui, mais en faisant ça tu m'aiderais énooormément, continua le roux.

La brune soupira d'agacement.

- Harry dit quelque chose !!

- Euh…bah…Euh…

- …Merci Harry, ponctua Hermione avec ironie.

- De toute façon, tu risques pas de lui soutirer quoique se soit, confia Ron avec un petit sourire supérieur, lui non plus n'a pas fait son devoir !

- Oh Harry ! Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu l'avais fait ! S'exclama Hermione, outrée.

- Maiiiis, c'était pour que tu me lâche la grappe ! Toujours derrière nous à nous sermonner, c'est gonflant à force ! Dit le brun d'une traite.

- Bien, si tu le prends comme ça, dit t'elle avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger à grande vitesse vers son prochain cour.

- Ma Hermione, reviens, il plaisantait !

- Je plaisantait pas, l'interrompit Harry.

- N'en rajoute pas toi ! Conclu Ron avant de partir à la recherche de sa douce…Et de son devoir, accessoirement.

Harry soupira, rajusta son sac en bandoulière qui lui défonçait l'épaule, jeta un œil sur sa montre, encore 25 minutes avant le début du prochain cour.

Il se dit qu'il avait encore du temps et entama alors une course folle vers la bibliothèque.

- Ah, Isa tu n'aurais pas vu Eléna par hasard ? Demanda t'il plein d'espoir à une jeune femme brune.

- Oh Harry, tu la loupes de peu, elle vient juste de partir en direction du dortoir pour prendre ces affaires.

- OK merci, à plus !

Sans même attendre de réponse il se précipita vers les dortoirs des Serdaigles.

Après moult slaloment entre les élèves et esquives in extremis, il reconnut enfin une silhouette familière.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa ses mains sur les yeux de la blonde.

- Qui c'est ?

- Harry !

Et sans plus attendre, elle se retourna et s'accrocha au cou de son petit-ami.

- Hum, tu m'as manqué, murmura t'elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres tentantes du Survivant.

Ce dernier répondit amoureusement, enserrant davantage la taille fine de sa copine.

Ignorant les regards posés sur eux, tantôt attendrit, tantôt envieux et parfois dégoûté par cette exposition.

- Tu as bien métamorphose non ? Questionna la blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Ouais, pour deux heures et toi, c'est rune nan ?

- Exact, souhaite- moi bonne chance, je crois que je vais devenir folle avec cette femme.

- Haha, on y a tous droit, mais bonne chance quand même, dit'il en l'embrassant à nouveau et en donnant une tape sur le fessier rebondit.

La blonde gloussa avant de s'éloigner avec ses copines.

Harry la regarda, rêveur.

* * *

- Bah moi je dis qu'il l'a bien mérité ! Murmura Ron, néanmoins sur un ton catégorique.

Harry haussa les épaules, écrivant les recommandations du professeur MacGonagall pour réussir la métamorphose d'une plume en colombe.

- N'empêche, il l'ont bien amoché ce salopard, t'as vu…

- Ouai, ouai j'ai vu, répondit le brun, franchement agacé cette fois.

- Nan t'as pas vu ! Regardes !...Mais regardes ! Insista le rouquin.

Harry soupira, levant les yeux au ciel et se décida enfin à regarder l'objet de toutes les attentions d'un Ron survolté.

Son regard ne chercha pas bien longtemps la chevelure particulière de l'héritier Malfoy.

Et effectivement, il était sacrément bien amoché.

Son œil gauche était un peu gonflé, mais au vu du cocard violacé, rien d'étonnant à ça.

Sa lèvre était fendue.

Sa coiffure n'était pas parfaite, ainsi que le nœud de sa cravate et son regard n'avait plus rien d'incisif et de gênant, il était vide.

De toute émotion, de toute vie.

Un coup dans sa chaise le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Hermione, assise derrière eux, les regardaient, partagée entre l'exaspération et la colère.

Le brun et le roux purent lire sur ses lèvres «Vous êtes de vraies commères toutes les deux ! »

A l'unisson ils lui tirèrent la langue, et tout de suite Harry fut plus enclin au bavardage.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, pensa Hermione un peu vexée.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui en ce moment, ces parents sont mort après tout…Exposa le Survivant.

- Tss, il ne récolte que ce qu'il a semé, tu ne penses pas ? Regardes-moi ça ! Il est moins fier le vilain mangemort maintenant, il le planque bien son tatouage ! Assena le rouquin. C'est sa punition pour toujours nous avoir emmerdé, rabaissé et attaqué, la justice triomphe toujours Harry ! Toujours ! Tu trouves pas que j'ai raison ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et un dernier regard vers le blond.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

* * *

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**Père disait souvent...**

* * *

Il fait bon, le tissu sur son corps est un peu rêche, le parfum ambiant, terriblement rassurant.

Le jeune homme ouvre difficilement les yeux, qui se posent instinctivement sur la fenêtre entrouverte.

Le ciel est bien bleu aujourd'hui encore.

Et il referme les yeux.

Quelle sensation étrange d'être vivant mais de se sentir mort.

* * *

- Tu entends ça? Je trouve ça incroyable...Destituer Malfoy de ces fonctions, s'exclama Hermione en coupant sa viande de boeuf.

- Je trouve ça normal, à un moment donné, il faut être logique, on peut pas nommer un con arrogant, prétentieux et manipulateur, préfet-en-chef, contra Ron en se servant généreusement des petits pois.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'es pas très objectif non plus, toi!

- A propos de quoi? Intervint Harry qui vint s'assoir en face d'eux.

Ron l'accueillit avec un sourire goguenard.

- Et bien, encore en retard à ce que je vois, depuis que notre Harry à goûté à la chose, il n'arrête plus, hein? Petit coquin va!

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence flotta entre les trois amis, laissant place au brouhaha habituel de la grande salle, sonnant comme un glas aux oreilles pâles du rouquin.

- Tu es pathétiques, soupira Hermione à celui-ci, on parlait de Malfoy, Harry, et il-

- Je suis au courant, coupa le sorcier, bah c'est pas plus mal en fait, vu comment il se fait rouler dans la boue, il n'a aucune crédibilité en tant que Préfet!

- Haa, tope la mon frère! S'exclama le rouquin en levant la main.

Ses deux amis le fixèrent, les sourcils froncés et légèrement intrigués par ce comportement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione ne put plus se retenir.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le répéter, mais je vais le faire quand même, je pense que ça me déculpabilisera...Ron, tu es vraiment pathétique!

- Haha, on sait qui porte la culotte dans le couple, hein Ronny, le titilla Seamus, qui se servait du jus de citrouille, à ces côtés.

- Laisse tomber, tu comprendrais pas, ronchonna le rouquin, sur un ton condescendant.

- J'en suis sûr, approuva ironiquement Seamus, en parlant de Malfoy, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu, il ne cesse de sécher ses cours, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'est plus préfet!

- Il est encore à l'infirmerie, informa Ron, un élève lui à pété deux côtes.

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça? Demanda l'intélectuelle du groupe, sincèrement curieuse.

- C'est les rumeurs qui courent c'est tout, se justifia le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Harry se contenta de lui balancer un regard sceptique, puis ajouta calmement :

- Apparemment c'est Nott le nouveau préfet.

- Je sais pas si c'est mieux, grogna Weasley, de toute façon je me demande si un quelconque serpentard est apte à devenir préfet-en-chef.

- Par pitié Ron! Taits-toi et manges! Supplia sa petite amie.

* * *

Harry grogna silencieusement en enfilant ses chaussons dans la pénombre de son dortoir.

Il le savait ce n'était qu'une question de temps, vu le peu qu'il avait mangé à table, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il ne pouvait s'endormir l'estomac creux, il se connaissait trop.

Et il ne pourrait s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée qu'une fois le bidon plein.

Il ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité qui trainait à ses pieds, prit soin de refermer les tentures de son lit à baldaquin derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il enfila sa cape et s'aventura dans les couloirs ténébreux.

Le sorcier descendit le plus silencieusement possible les marches de vieilles pierres, après tout il n'était qu'invisible, n'importe quel bruit curieux aurait pu alerter Miss Teigne qui traînait sûrement dans le coin.

Harry soupira, excédé.

Cette chatte avait le chic pour ce trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Même s'il admettait volontier qu'il avait le don pour provoquer les «mauvais moments».

Il balaya rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et continua sa route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits étranges se firent entendre résonnant contre les parois centenaires.

Et une chose était sûr , c'est que ses buits se rapprochaient indéniablement de lui.

Il scruta attentivement le bout du couloir, figé contre un mur, obligé de se pencher légèrement pour que la cape le recouvre entièrement.

Les pas, car s'en étaient, accéléraient la cadence et vint s'ajouter une respiration bruyante et erratique.

Quelqu'un apparut plus loin.

_Un fantôme?_

Tout de blanc vêtu, il courait dans sa direction et le dépassa rapidement pour disparaître au détour du couloir.

Le brun resta stupéfait.

Son cerveau assimilait petit à petit les informations que sa rétine venait d'imprimer.

Ce n'était pas un fantôme.

C'était Malfoy.

Totalement amoché.

Totalement...Méconnaissable.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, il retourna très rapidement dans son dortoir.

Cette rencontre lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé un jour voir Malfoy dans cet état de faiblesse.

Malgré le fait que le blond se faisait souvent passé à tabac ces derniers temps, à l'indifférence général, il faut bien l'avouer.

Dans son demi sommeil, les pensées du brun dérivèrent finalement sur son futur, il se voyait dans dix ans avec quatre gamins, Elena a ses côtés, arrangeant ses longs et beaux cheveux blond-_**couverts de sang**_- une pression sur son coeur l' éveilla brusquement.

Les sourcils froncés, il venait de se rendre compte du "parallèle" qu'il avait fait...

Il secoua paresseusement la tête, il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

* * *

- Mangez un peu...

- ...

- Faites un effort, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, fini par dire l'orphelin du bout des lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière se décida à retirer le plateau de nourriture des genoux du jeunes malade.

Néanmoins, elle le posa à proximité, sur sa table de chevet, tristement vide.

Aucun vase emplit de fleurs à écartée, aucune boîte débordant de chocogrenouilles ou autres confiseries délicieuses.

L'infirmière jeta un oeil sur le blond qui avait déjà fermé son regard au monde qui l'entourait.

Les cernes noirâtres du jeune homme ne trompaient personne.

Pauvre garçon, songea Pomfresh soudain prise d'une bouffée de culpabilité.

Honteuse de s'être fait dupé pendant toutes ces années par l'image d'un gamin qui prenait les autres de haut, les snobait et les rabaissait.

Carapace bien fragile.

Autant dire que la gifle que lui avait infligé le destin avait profondément blessé l'héritier Malfoy, jusqu'a l'âme.

* * *

Désormais seul, il ne se rendait compte aujourd'hui seulement que ces parents avait toujours était là quand il n'allait pas bien.

Et que malgré tout...Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais voulu les connaître...Alors qu'il aurait pu...

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

Les larmes suivraient.

Les pas de l'infirmière s'éloignent doucement, elle veut lui laisser l'intimité qui lui est dû. _Merci_.

Il laissa ses mains remonter jusqu'a son visage, qu'il crispa, se griffant presque.

Il ne ressentait plus la douleur, il en était sûr.

Ses fameuses larmes coulèrent rapidement.

Il savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, de ne pas avoir bougé pendant cette guerre, de s'être caché, de s'être fait marqué.

-**MADAME POMFRESH**, hurla un très grand roux en entrant dans l'infirmerie, **HARRY EST TOMBE DE SON BALAI!!**

- Ca va, je suis pas mort quand même! Grogna le brun, la mâchoire crispée.

Pomfresh avait fondu sur eux à toute vitesse.

La jeune fille blonde qui les accompagnait se dirigea vers le lit près de Malfoy (qui se retourna pour ne pas les voir) et écarta les draps.

- Viens t'allonger Harry, dit -elle en tapotant le matelas.

Aidé de Pomfresh et de Ron, Harry s'avança en boitillant puis se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le ventre.

- Tout le monde dehors maintenant!

- Oh mais madame...

- Pas de mais, Miss Spencer, je vous prie de regagner votre salle de classe et vous Monsieur Weasley le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry prit la main de sa copine dans une étreinte rassurante.

- Vas-y, c'est juste une égratignure, je sais que tu aimes ce cour sur les moldus, se serait bête de le rater pour un bobo, dit il avec un sourire.

Elena, compréhensive, l'embrassa avant de s'en aller en tirant Ron avec elle.

- J'arrive de suite, je vais prendre des potions, l'informa Pomfresh, plaçant un petit coussin sous son ventre puis elle se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui servait de réserve, à quelques mètre de l'infirmerie.

Harry grimaça et dans une position tout à fait inconfortable, essaya de se masser l'arrière train, arrière train qu'il ne sentait plus d'ailleurs.

Voila plusieurs semaines qu'il tentait de renouveler sa gamme de feintes, sans réelle succès.

- Arg, je me suis défoncé le cul! S'exclama t'il bien fort.

Et quand un glissement de tissu à ses côté se fit entendre, il crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre.

Il tourna la tête, pour rencontra un regard métal, fatigué et triste.

La seule chose que son voisin parvint difficilement à articuler fut :

- Ce que tu as l'air ridicule, la croupe en l'air...

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Petite commentaire de moi :

D'abord je tiens à rassurer mes lecteurs, NAN, je n'ai pas abandonner mes autres fics lol

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, trop lourd et pas profond...

Ensuite dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas voulu creuser la réflexion, mais je suppose que vous avez compris le "parallèle" que fait Harry dans son sommeil...

RAR :

Sadique-Alchemist : Merci bien! J'espère ne pas te décevoir...

Real or not : lol Tant mieux si tu as aimé le prologue!! J'espère la même pour la suite!

Dragonneva : Hey Salut toi!

T'inquiètes mais autres histoires je ne les oublies, je suis même bizarrement impatiente de les finir!

Alors je te jure, Draco va morfler, tu auras raison de vouloir me tordre le coup lol Je t'assures!

Gros bisous!

zelna : Merci, ca change de ce que je fait habituellement, on verra bien si je ne me "casse pas la gueule" lol

sati-san : Nan dans cette fic Draco n'aura pas de chance lol Il va tenter de se reconstruire entre autre...

Ludwing : Mais ma chère, la suite tarde toujours avec moi lol

Mais elle est bien la...

J'espère que ça te va, les fics Pouddlarienne j'aime pas ça à la base! xD

Je crois que je tente de me réconcilier avec le style...

Allez, kiss!


End file.
